


Me, Too

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge





	Me, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbit/gifts).



It wasn't long before they got back to Koutarou's place. (Teddy's place, too.) It wasn't big; he didn't have a lot of money in spite of some careful investments made by Grandpa's sister. But there were a few little knick knacks in it that were just theirs. Cash and a roll of hard candies in a card from Ryoutarou, who had a confused idea about what a grandfather was supposed to do. Sweets from Naomi. A tiny statue of himself (of course) from Sieg. 

"Are you tired?" Koutarou asked as he sat down with a whump on the bed. He hadn't expected to be quite so tired himself, but to be fair it'd been a helluva day. 

"What I need isn't important." Teddy sounded taken aback. Koutarou winced with a sudden flush of guilt. Surely he'd asked him before about his needs and preferences-

...yes. He had. But now he couldn't think of a time when he'd actually managed to get Teddy to admit to an actual preference that wasn't something that Koutarou already obviously wanted to do himself. 

Small steps, maybe. He could make Teddy feel safer about having an actual want of his own if he could make Teddy realise that he wanted what Teddy wanted. That he wanted Teddy to be happy. That he was happy that Teddy was here. He could say something eloquent and meaningful - 

"You make it so I don't get balls in the face all the time," he said rapturously, gazing up at Teddy.

There was a brief pause, during which Koutarou's soul vacated his body. 

A longer pause, but Teddy didn't look particularly embarrassed. No, he... looked gentle, as he sat down on the bed next to Koutarou, even though he also looked oddly reduced. 

Teddy pulled Koutarou's hands down from his face and Koutarou realised just why that'd been. 

"I, er. I love you, too," Teddy said in his deep little voice.


End file.
